haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Yumeko Hoshinomiya
|height = 165.4cm |weight = 54.7kg |date of birth = |age = 14 |family = Unnamed father Yuko Hoshinomiya (mother)Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1 Nozomi Hoshinomiya (older sister) Reiji Hoshinomiya (older brother) Rudy (pet) |status = Alive |occupation = Student Musician''Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1 |affiliation = Hoshinomiya Family Karasuno High School *Class 1-5 |previous affiliation = Tenshin Junior High School''Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1 |birthplace = Asahikawa, Kamikawa, Hokkaido, Japan |team = Karasuno's Girls Volleyball Club |previous team = Tenshin's Girls' Volleyball ClubHaikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1 |number = 4 |position = Libero |debut = Chapter 1 |japanese va = Miku Ito |english va = Felecia Angelle |images = yes }} Yumeko Hoshinomiya ( ノ Hoshinomiya Yumeko) is the main protagonist of Haikyu: RISE!! She is a first year student at Karasuno High School and a musician affiliated with the great and famous Hoshinomiya Family. Appearance Yumeko is described as a very beautiful girl with average height. She has medium-length, dyed pink-reddish hair''Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. and deep, blue eyes; her usual hairstyle covers her right eye and it seems that it does not affect her vision at all. She has such a buxom, curvaceous body that is often referred as "erotic" many times; Hitoka Yachi has been very jealous since they first met each other;''Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Ryunosuke Tanaka and Yu Nishinoya commented that she is a truly goddess.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a white blouse, black blazer, and a grey skirt; thanks to the dress code that is not so strict, Yumeko uses her blouse a little unbuttoned and does not use a red ribbon like the others girls, also she wears a long sleeved, buttoned blue sweater under the blazer–which she preferably keeps open.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She uses black pantyhose, common Japanese shoes and blue wireless headphones most of her time and listen music with it often.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Personality Yumeko is initially presented as a cold individual, usually wearing a neutral expression in her face; she does not exactly likes making friends or talking to other people, being such rude sometimes due to her being socially ankward. She appears to dislike physical contact, since she hit Ryunosuke due to him touching her arm.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She has a strong independence sense and often complains about her older siblings who worry to much about her, even if she understands that they are only making sure that she will be fine. Yumeko calls them in a cute way as "Reinii-chan" and "Nozominee-chan", though, showing that she cares about them as well; she appears unaware that Nozomi has latent jealously towards her musical talent. Yumeko is very aggressive when annoyed and doesn't hold back curses, showing that she indeed has such a dirty mouth. She is insecure of herself sometimes, mainly when knowing other people; for instance, she clearly had negative thoughts when she accepted be Hitoka's friend.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Beyond being insecure, Yumeko has low self-esteem and doesn't believe that much in her abilities, underestimating and often calling herself as "useless" or "pathetic" due to her being unable to compose original songs again.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She hates talking about her past, even with her family, and stays silent about it, just like she did when Reiji asked if she was trying to compose again.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Abilities Overall Abilities: Yumeko started playing volleyball at her elementary school and never stopped. It is proved that she is indeed very skilled at the sport and a prodigy just like Tobio Kageyama even if she is in her first year at school. Yumeko has strenght above average and was able to catch Ryunosuke off-guard since she doesn't seem like a strong girl despite everything.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She is very skilled as a volleyball player and is able to fullfil any position in a match; she showed great abilities as a setter and a libero, her current position.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She is strong and fast, said as a perfect prodigy by her teammates.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Statistics Relationships Hitoka Yachi Hitoka was Yumeko's first friend in high school as they are classmates and sit near each other. It all started when she saw Hitoka's surname below her name as she was searching for her class in her first day of school. Hitoka presented herself and Yumeko did the same and the first asked if she could be her friend. Yumeko thought a bit, but then accepted to be Hitoka's friend reluctantly but she did the effort to act more friendly towards Hitoka, even apologizing to her (despite being confused) since she has a mature body and is younger than Hitoka. Her efforts in act more friendly is notably visible when she tries to cheer her up about her thoughts about own body, even if she is not good at doing this.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Koshi Sugawara Koshi is Yumeko's senior and the one who helped her and Hitoka to find their classroom, showing amount of kindness toward them. She respectfully calls him "senpai" and internally laughed along with him after she hit Ryunosuke due to him touching her arm but didn't change her expression at all.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Nozomi Hoshinomiya Nozomi is Yumeko's older sister; althought their relationships is not shown very well at the current moment, they seem to have good bonds, even if the youngest doesn't agree with her constant worry about her, as she tried to assured to her that she would be fine in a different school.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Reiji Hoshinomiya Reiji is Yumeko's older brother and they seem to have a good relationship with each other. She doesn't exactly like his protective personality and worry towards her, but appreciate that he cares about her. Even if she trusts him, Yumeko dislikes talking about her past with him and remains silent about it.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Ryunosuke Tanaka Ryunosuke is Yumeko's senior and tried to guide her through the school but failed, since she hit him in his sensitive parts without regreting it and even laughing internally after she did that.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Yumeko apparently doesn't really care about him and prefers Koshi to guide her and Hitoka. Despite this, she still calls him "senpai in a respectfully manner.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Shoyo Hinata Although they didn't interact much at first, Yumeko's first impression of him is that he is a spoiled brat that yells too much.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She also has her eye on him since Hitoka showed interest in him.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Tobio Kageyama Yumeko had a very bad first impression of Tobio since he screams too much for her like; they bumped into each other in lunch time, which made her dislike him even more even if he showed some degree of kindness toward her.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Tsubaki Yoshioka Tsubaki was the first person that Yumeko met in her first day of school. She was uncomfortable by her at first but started to respect her as she discovered that Tsubaki was Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club's vice captain.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Yu Nishinoya Just like Ryunosuke, Yu tried to flirt with Yumeko, but was ultimately ignored by her.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *Her name has the ideograms for "star" (星), "palace" (宮), "dream" (夢) and "child" (子), a common female termination. The "no" (ノ) is just a connective between them. **Her first name is based on her mother's (Yu'me'ko). ***It is based on Yumeko Jabami from Kakegurui. *Her star sign is taurus. **She doesn't believe in zodiac. *Her favorite snack is yakisoba.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. *She dislikes sakuramochi while Momoka Harukawa loves it. *Even if she likes pratically all types of music, her favorite music type is pop rock. *Yumeko's favorite subject is math, but she also likes English and can talk fluently. *Yumeko likes to watch documentaries. *Yumeko is left handed. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club Category:Liberos Category:Japaneses Category:Hoshinomiya Family